FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 are perspective views each showing an arrangement of a display unit 1; FIG. 11 is a closed position thereof, and FIG. 12 is an opened position thereof. A display 2 and a housing case (main body) 3 for housing the display are openably and closably connected to each other through a left and a right hinge section 4, 5. The display 2 is composed of a front panel 7 in which an opening 6 for a screen display is open-provided, and a back panel 8.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing an arrangement of a conventional opening/closing detecting device incorporated in the display unit 1, and shows an internal structure of the display 2 with a back panel 8 removed. Disposed inside the display 2 are a holder 101 made of metal; a board 102 fixed to the holder 101; a switch 103, mounted on the board 102, for detecting the opened/closed position of the display 2; a lever 104 for turning on/off the switch 103 in cooperation with the opening/closing movement of the display 2; a lever holder 105 for holding the lever 104; a screw 105a for fixing the lever holder 105 to the holder 101; and a spring 106 for urging the lever 104. Further, a concave-convex section 107 for pushing the lever 104 against the energization of the spring 106 is disposed around the shaft 4a of the hinge section 4 that connects the housing case 3 to the display 2.
Provided on one end side of the lever 104 held by the lever holder 105 is a lever driving section 108 that comes into contact with the concave-convex section 107 and rotates about the shaft 5a integrally with the display 2 to travel along concave and convex portions thereof. A switch operating section 109 for turning on/off the switch 103 is provided on the other end side thereof. The lever driving section 108 is normally pushed in a direction of the concave-convex section 107 by the urging force of the spring 106; when the display 2 is in a closed position as shown in FIG. 13, the lever driving section 108 is pushed out by a convex portion 110 of the concave-convex section 107. When the lever driving section 108 on the one end side is pushed out by the convex portion 110, the switch operating section 109 on the other end side is also slid to come to a position that presses the switch 103.
On the other hand, when the display 2 is opened, the lever driving section 108 is also moved integrally to be drawn into a concave portion 111 of the concave-convex section 107. When the lever driving section 108 on the one end side is drawn into the concave portion 111, the switch operating section 109 on the other end side is also slid to come to a position that releases the switch 103.
Further, in an opening/closing detecting mechanism of Patent Document 1, for example, an opening/closing body is fixed to an end portion of a supporting shaft serving as a swinging shaft, wherein the mechanism is provided with: a cam member of which the outside face in an extending direction of the supporting shaft provides a cam face; a return spring of the cam member; and a detection switch having a movable section (lever) that moves between an ON position where it is determined that the opening/closing body is in an opened position and an OFF position where it is determined that the opening/closing body is in a closed position, wherein the cam face of the cam member is configured to have a shape such that the movable section of the detecting switch is moved between the ON position and the OFF position, when the cam member is rotated by the opening/closing of the opening/closing body.
As mentioned above, the conventional opening/closing detecting device turns on/off the screen of the display such that the members following the opening/closing movement of the display turn on/off the switch.